


He Was Warned

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discovering the unmentioned consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Warned

"Never underestimate a demon."

Ronald had been a straight B student, but the demonology class stuck with every Reaper. It was known that a demon's bare-fingered touch, or the caress of a demon's lips would forever stain the soul with lust.

What would happen if things went further than that, his instructors tactfully never mentioned.

So Ronald was fuzzy on what might happen if one was, say, actually buggered by a demon. What consequences might ensue if one could only mewl and come oneself stupid with a demon's hands on one's hips, his lips whispering honeyed filth against one's skin?


End file.
